Fathoms Below
by 19th
Summary: "I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue And it's hey to the starboard, heave-ho Look out, lad, a mermaid be waiting for you In mysterious fathoms below."


Mesmerized by the bright white full moon that illuminated the dark waters of the sea, Ariel sighed to herself as she wished she could enjoy it on land rather than enjoying it in water where you have to sneak and to hide from her father and the so called barbarians. Her bright blue eyes feast on the dazzling diamond like stars adorned on the night sky, twinkling their finest, being the moon's accompaniment of the night. The wind howled as the waves rolled over to the ocean's shore softly, creating soothing noise as it crashed upon the land's feet. Ariel turned to the direction of the waves, looking at the big mass of land that was adorned with houses and buildings that were lit very dimly. Her bright blue eyes glinted as she watches the immobile little buildings. How she wished to feel the sand playing along her skin! There was nothing Ariel wished for than to be a part of the citizens on the land, walking, dancing, jumping, anything that the people do that she cannot. She never dreamed of being in water forever, feeding on the lost barbarians at sea.

Does that confuse you? A little harmless little mermaid would feed on flesh? Oh! It does not confuse the merfolk nor does it confuse Ariel herself. But she does not feed on flesh. Oh how that would be disgusting! She feeds on through their veins. Yes! You have guessed it! They feed no other than the human beings' blood. She seemed so dainty and sweet how could she? You would ask. And probably you would say that the merfolk would do such a thing. Well I tell you wrong. They are nothing like the legend that has been passed on by people since the time of Nebuchadnezzar or even before his very time. This legend has been made to protect the merfolk from being harmed by the people of the land. That is why there is separation and segregation. But of course Ariel did not understand that! She was too naive to even believe that she could endanger a human being's life let alone her own species. Her emotions are what always carried her to her decisions. And her being here is the proof of what she really is.

A loud growl had interrupted Ariel's fascination with the fine buildings planted on the very grounds they call land. She averts her blue gaze and follows where it had come from. Her bright blue orbs land on a familiar animal she had seen on portraits subdued under water-man's best friend, a dog. Fascinated and curious about what this little animal looked like closer, she drew closer to it, swimming faster than she does when she spots a thing she has never seen before that the humans had invented. She hides behind the rock and tilts her head, checking if a human was around. Seeing none of its specie lurking about the area, the little red head mermaid swims forward, sitting on the shore ten feet away from the animal she has been dying to see.

"Hello." Ariel says as the dog advances to meet her. He licks her face, making her giggle and caress its little hairy face in return.

Ariel smiles at the harmless creature as she caresses its face in fondness. She has never laid eyes on anything similar to the little creature-unless pictures counted nor has she ever touched it before. She has never done risks her entire life because she has spent sixteen years subdued in water, following her father's certain rules in obedience and fear of crossing him. But since she thought she cannot be forever held captive under the bluest of the blue and the greenest of the waters, she thought that this very night would be her chance to explore the shore up above. Though she had to swim up here before constantly, she never had the view of what the land may behold. She only stayed on the surface for a minute, then she descends back to the deep blue ocean, her meal in hand. She knew what her father would do if he found out she has been in the surface for more than a minute. Being the king of the seven seas sure had its perks and of course its rules and requirements that the ruler of the deep below would expect to be followed. She knew that once a person from below disobeyed this, he would not just get thrown to a horrific dungeon but he would die as punishment. And being the daughter of the king, she was expected to know better when in fact she knew the least.

"Sam?" a voice bellowed from afar. The brave little creature barks that made Ariel swim to a nearby stone. But unfortunately for her, her tail was caught into something she cannot make out of. She knew she was in peril.

The black haired boy advances, running as to where the bark had came from. He chuckles, shaking his head. "You little rascal." he adds.

Ariel pulls her tail forcefully, freeing her from peril but wounding herself in turn. She knew she had no time to give it any attention due to the young lad meters away from her. She swims to the nearby stone, hiding herself without have any notice that she was bleeding. The young boy finally reaches his dog's whereabouts, laughing like he never did before. He sits himself down as he pats his dog's head, still unable to stiffle a stern and likewise, serious look. He had just came out of a meeting with a princess of peculiarity his parents had arranged. Though she was not entitled as the princess of peculiarity, this prince begged to differ. All she talked about was what her mind speaks and what the so called spirits had urged her to do. Indeed she was very peculiar.

He cleared his throat, his light blue orbs focus on the moon, searching for something that would entertain him and remove the unpleasant memory of what had happened a few moments ago. "I cannot believe what she was saying!" he chuckles as he held his stomach, his head thrown. He was clearly enjoying the flashback.

"'I have seen something. A predicament I suppose. The spirits are calling me to help. Oh! Not now! This is very serious!'" The prince mimics what the princess had spoken during dinner. "Strange! Strange little woman indeed. She is very beautiful, though my heart was not caught captive by her blinding beauty." he scoffs, laughing once more.

"I cannot believe she said that in front of everyone! I mean, she cannot hold her tongue for a second of her life!" but the entertained eighteen year old prince was silenced upon seeing blood that left a trail to the stone where the red headed damsel was hiding.

"Oh, how cruel!" Ariel whispered under her breath, not having any knowledge that the prince was already trying to fathom where the blood came from. "Though he was right, quite peculiar is she." she giggles.

"Are you in peril?" the lad asks, thinking that there was someone hiding behind that very stone.

He advances in the dark water, stepping on the stone. Ariel makes no move nor does she utters a word. She holds her tongue as she curls behind it. She cannot swim under. No! That would be too risky. The prince hearing no answer, sighed, averting his gaze from nothing to below, seeing a red headed girl, shivering in fear.

"Are you hurt?" he asks as he stoops down and tapped her head.

Ariel looked up, becoming face to face with a human. He was beautiful, she thought. Too beautiful for him to be harmful. She finds courage to reply, "I-I'm okay." she faltered.

"Are you sure? You are bleeding." he said, his light blue eyes not leaving her ocean blue pools.

Ariel looks at her fin. "Oh! I did not notice." she said astonished, looking at her fin. Fortunately for her it was covered in blood or else he would have seen and found out.

"Can I help?" he asks as he jumps on the water, swimming right next to her.

Ariel moves sideways, avoiding him. "Oh, no need. I have to get home." said she, "Father would not be very happy if he knew I left." she sighed as she runs her hands through her velvet red hair.

"I am not sure you could go home in that state." he said, pointing to the bloody water, not sure of what he was pertaining to.

Without any questions asked, the prince takes her into his arms, lifting her off of the cold water. The prince takes notice of the peculiar sight he had seen through his peripheral vision.

"You must put me down!" she ordered thunderously, afraid of what this man would do now that he has seen.

"I know what you are." he said, his eyes fixed on her tail. "You are a mermaid." he breathed out, his tongue biting his under lip.

"I must go!" Ariel demanded, writhing from his touch. "You don't understand!" she screamed.

"You need medical care."

"No, I need to go." she acquiesced. She looked straight into his sky blue eyes, confusing the prince right away. She knew this had to be done one way or another. "I want you to forget about me. Do not scream and let me go. You will not remember who I am unless I tell you so. Now let me go and do not utter a single word about me or my species." she demanded, her eyes not leaving his.

The prince, upon hearing what she had just said, let her go and placed her on the warm sand. Ariel immediately jumped into the water and swam away from the shore, reaching her homeland faster just like she expected. The prince shook his head. He felt like there was something he needed to remember, though, he cannot put his finger on it. After he shook his head once more, he returns to the palace. On the other hand, Ariel swam back to her room, thinking she got away with what she just did. She looked from left to right before she entered the room, checking if someone had seen her. But, when she turned around, the least person she wanted to see was expecting her, seated on the edge of her bed in fury.

"Young lady! Where have you been?" before her was her father, the king with crossed arms. Beside him was his right hand, Sebastian, the little red crab that had a Jamaican accent.

"I was," said she. "I was in the pacific ocean...?"


End file.
